Dokter Nomor Satu
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto, pemuda psikopat yang sudah mencelakai banyak orang kali ini dihadapkan dengan psikiater ababil yang sama tidak warasnya. Bagaimana cara Dokter Sasuke merawat Naruto yang dijanjikannya akan sembuh dalam waktu satu bulan? Kyuubi pun curiga dengan therapy rahasia si Dokter Nomor Satu berambut aneh itu. YAOI, Lemon gaje, Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah... DLDR?


Pemuda bersurai matahari itu tetap membungkam mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan monitor besar di depannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat santai seolah tidak melakukan dosa apa pun. Ia tidak ambil pusing bahwa setengah jam yang lalu, sudah hampir membunuh seorang suster yang ditugaskan untuk mengantar makanan ke tempat dia di rawat.

"Naruto-sama, kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa anda menyerang Hyuuga-san?"

Tidak menggubris. Naruto hanya menatap sosok Kabuto dengan mata birunya yang meredup. Sama sekali tidak berminat menjawabnya seperti biasa.

Kabuto menghela napas berat, psikiater muda yang sudah tiga bulan ini menjadi dokter Namikaze bungsu yang sejak kecil mengalami gangguan jiwa itu memutuskan menyerah. Bukan hanya konsultasi mereka hanya bisa dilakukan lewat kamera, tapi selama ini Naruto memang tidak pernah sekali pun mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto membalikan posisi duduknya kini membelakangi monitor lalu merebahkan tubuhnya sampai kemudian memeluk bonekanya yang berbentuk rubah.

"Mama…" panggil Naruto lirih. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya karena kamera CCTV di ruangannya pun sudah dimatikan begitu Kabuto sadar Naruto sudah tidak berminat lagi melihatnya. "Mama…"

Dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari… bahwa yang saat ini diinginkan oleh pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang memang mengalami gangguan psikisnya itu hanya kehadiran sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Mama'. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya namun memutuskan tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kamarnya karena Naruto yang emosinya tidak terbaca itu, terkadang menyakiti siapa saja tanpa melihat orang yang tengah diserangnya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, misstypos, BoyXboy, mengandung lemon gaje, cerita homo, dll.**

**No like? Don't read!**

"Jadi begitu, ya?" dokter muda yang baru saja kembali dari Venezuela itu tersenyum skeptis. Ia menatap foto seorang pemuda bersurai emas yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi pasiennya, akan ada dalam perawatannya. Ia yang sedang duduk di balik meja dengan beberapa orang keluarga pasien di depannya itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, anak bernama Namikaze Naruto ini sudah menyakiti delapan pelayan pribadi di rumahnya, menyerang empat orang suster sampai salah satunya terluka parah, hampir membunuh sebelas orang dokter yang ditugaskan untuk menge-check kondisinya sejak umurnya tiga belas tahun?"

"Benar…" Minato menghela napas berat. Ia mulai kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk membesarkan anak bungsunya. Beruntung lah ia menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang bahkan Asia. Sehingga setiap tindakan criminal putra bungsunya itu tidak membuat hukum berani ikut campur karena setiap kasusnya, memang selalu bisa diselesaikan damai dengan keluarga korban.

Tidak sedikit uang yang Minato keluarkan demi kesembuhan puteranya yang kemungkinannya itu sangat kecil. Ia bahkan tidak bersedia mendengarkan saran kakaknya yang mengusulkan agar Naruto dimasukan saja ke rumah sakit jiwa. Naruto masih senang melihat Kushina meski hanya lewat TV di dalam kamarnya, satu-satunya benda yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah anak itu rusak semarah apa pun dirinya.

Minato berharap ada jalan. Yah, apa pun akan dilakukannya demi kesembuhan puteranya.

"Apa Uchiha-San bisa membantu kami?" Tanya Kushina sedikit banyak berharap. Di belakangnya, Kyuubi dan Deidara, kakak dari Naruto itu tampak sedikit merendahkan diri. Meminta bantuan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang dikabarkan menjadi psikiater paling handal selama tinggal di Venezuela, Paris, bahkan Amerika.

Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata gagal. Semua pasien yang dirawatnya pasti sembuh total dan bahkan bisa berkelakuan normal. Karena itulah Minato bahkan sampai mengirimkan pesawat jet pribadinya khusus untuk mengundang Sasuke, berapa pun biayanya akan dia bayar. Kalau perlu, ia tidak keberatan menyerahkan 30% saham Namikaze Group padanya asal Naruto bisa 'sembuh'.

"Sebenarnya saat ini saya sudah diundang ke Melbourne untuk merawat pasien yang juga mengalami sedikit gangguan semenjak tiga tahun lalu." Jawaban Sasuke kontan saja membuat Namikaze family kecewa. Kyuubi bahkan sampai mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tapi sepertinya kasus putera kalian jauh lebih menarik."

Menarik?

Kyuubi menggeram. Dokter itu pikir adiknya itu mainan?

Tapi cengkeraman Deidara di bahunya membuat Kyuubi tersadar. Saat ini memang keluarga mereka lah yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Aku akan tinggal di kediaman kalian selama satu bulan. Dan kupastikan, putera kalian akan sembuh total."

Janji pasti Sasuke membuat keluarga Namikaze terbelalak. Walau sedikit ada keraguan di hati mereka, tapi tidak ada yang memungkiri bahwa mereka bahagia. Memikirkan Naruto bisa sembuh dan bisa berkumpul dengan mereka tentunya menjadi hal yang selama ini mereka impikan.

"Tapi ada beberapa syaratnya…" Sasuke menyeringai iblis tanpa ada satu pun yang bisa menangkap niat jahatnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan peringatan orang-orang yang berada di mansion Namikaze. Ia cukup terpukau dengan istana seluas dua hektar yang kini akan menjadi tempatnya tinggal. Bangunannya tampak megah dengan gaya eropa yang memanjakan mata. Dua puluh pelayan wanita dan tiga puluh bodyguard hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Namikaze sangat-sangat kaya.

Ia tidak perlu menjadi dokter lagi kalau bisa menguasai semua hartanya bukan?

Ahh… dirinya memang sedang bernasib baik.

"Anda yakin mau masuk ruangan ini Uchiha-san?" Tanya Iruka sekali lagi. Ia sedikit khawatir pada Sasuke yang hendak nekad masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Biasanya, tidak ada satu pun yang berani masuk ke dalamnya sebelum gas bius di kamar Naruto diaktifkan membuat siempunya kamar pingsan. Pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar Naruto atau mengantarkannya makanan pun hanya diberi waktu satu jam.

Kasus Hinata yang diserang terjadi, karena gadis itu lupa memastikan majikannya itu sudah dibius atau belum?

Dan hasilnya… saat ini Hinata dirawat di ICU karena bekas cekikan leher dan pukulan-pukulan di tubuhnya.

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan berani berbuat apa pun." Onyx Sasuke tidak memancarkan sedikit pun keraguan. Ia meminta kunci kamar sang Tuan muda, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Iruka pergi. Seperti persyaratan yang sudah diajukannya. Saat sedang masa pengobatan, tidak boleh ada satu pun yang mendampingi atau mengawasi Sasuke. Baik secara langsung maupun kamera CCTV.

Praktek yang akan dilakukan Sasuke itu rahasia, dan Namikaze family dengan sedikit keraguan pun menyanggupinya.

Toh, tidak aka nada apa pun yang terjadi pada si bungsu, kan?

Iya, kan?

Krieeet…

Prak!

Sasuke menghindar dengan gesit. Sebuah pot bunga yang biasanya ditata di atas laci kecil samping tempat tidur king size itu menghantam pintu dengan telak. Sasuke mendengus lalu segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Mata kelamnya menyorot tajam safir yang tengah menatapnya nyalang.

Naruto menciut, apalagi saat di dalam pandangannya, mata hitam itu berubah warna menjadi merah, tiga titik koma melingkar berputar cepat di irisnya.

Sasuke mengunci pintu lalu tersenyum miring.

"Tidak baik menyerang orang yang bahkan baru pertama kau lihat, Dobe…" kata Sasuke kurang ajar. Ia melangkah maju sementara Naruto terus mundur.

"Pergi!" Naruto menggertak. "AKU HANYA INGIN MAMA! PERGI!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia melepaskan jas dokternya lalu melempar sembarang arah.

"Kemari kau."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kemari. Kau. Dobe!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sedikit takut. Entah kenapa tidak bisa membantah si pemilik mata merah? Naruto melangkah maju menghampiri Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Kau itu manis sekali…" Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding. Apalagi saat belaian lembut di kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto lawan. Rambut halus miliknya yang dicuci Kushina diam-diam setiap kali Naruto pingsan itu terasa nyaman saat Sasuke sentuh. "Tetapi mematikan."

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto kejam. Naruto merintih kesakitan. Tidak ada yang mendengar, kamar Naruto sudah diatur agar kedap suara. "Sudah berapa orang yang nyaris mati di tanganmu, heh?"

"Lepaskan aku Teme!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan jambakan pemuda berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Jambakannya kian menguat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Teme, manis?" Sasuke mendekatkan jarak wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat paras si bungsu Namikaze dari jarak dekat. Kulit tan terawat, mata safir jernih yang berkilau, hidung mancung dengan bibir merah tipis yang tidak tersentuh rokok.

Benar-benar 'makanan' enak. Apalagi melihat tiga pasang garis bekas luka di kedua pipinya. Ahh… kucing, ya? Sasuke menepis bayangnya, dibanding kucing, rubah lebih cocok dijulukan pada Naruto.

"Aku punya satu rahasia…" Sasuke berkata seduktif. Wangi citrus yang menguar menusuk penciumannya, membuat ia horny. Masa baru pertama kali bertemu langsung serang, sih? Sasuke mendengus geli. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada pasiennya hanya karena sekali bertatap muka.

Disuguhkan pemuda belia yang baru menginjak masa puber dengan wajah mengagumkan seperti Namikaze Naruto memang menggoda iman. Apalagi jika disuguhkan kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dokter gay yang sebenarnya memiliki otak konslet alias tidak kalah gilanya dengan para pasiennya.

"Kuanggap itu panggilan sayang." Tidak berpikir dua kali. Sasuke menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, melumatnya beringas. Mengisap dan menggigit bibir sang submisif yang terus meronta mendorong kepala Sasuke yang menempelkan bibir mereka.

_Bit_!

Naruto menjerit pilu saat merasakan gigitan di bibirnya, rasa anyir dan bau besi mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke. Tapi lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya itu justru bertambah bergairah salah mengira. Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang digerayangi.

Bugh!

Satu hantaman di perut Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas sepihak mereka. Sasuke sedikit terbatuk merasakan kerasnya tinjuan 'kekasih'nya. Ia tersenyum miring, tanpa pikir panjang, ia balik menyerang meninju wajah Naruto sampai pemuda itu terlempar.

Dugh!

Naruto menghantam lantai marmer putih kamarnya keras. Ia merintih kesakitan. Tapi penderitaannya tidak sampai di sana, ia menjerit saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menduduki punggungnya, menjambaknya, lalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai.

Sasuke benar-benar dokter yang kejam.

"Peraturan pertama, aku tidak suka pasienku berbuat kasar." Sasuke mendesis bak ular. Tidak memedulikan pelipis Naruto yang memar bahkan kulitnya sedikit robek mengeluarkan darah. "Satu kali kau menyerang, dua kali kau diserang."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku Teme!"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto lalu menamparnya keras.

"Mengerti?"

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

Bugh! Satu tinjuan di pipi kanan Naruto.

"Kau mengerti?"

"BAJINGAN KAU TEME!"

Bugh!

"Hn?"

"Meng-nger-tih…" Naruto bergumam parau. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan pukulan gorilla Sasuke. Rasanya rahangnya hampir copot. Wajahnya lebam-lebam dan bengkak. Tapi Sasuke justru tersenyum senang, ternyata mengatur Naruto memang tidak sesusah yang orang lain pikir.

"Good boy…" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau selalu menyerang para pelayanmu?" posisi Sasuke masih menduduki perut Naruto. Pemuda blonde yang tampak kesakitan itu memilih diam. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban dan memang tidak akan mau menjawab. Memangnya apa yang harus ia katakan?

Menyakiti seseorang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, heh?

"Apa menyakiti orang lain itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untukmu?"

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya? Apa Sasuke seorang peramal? Tapi, melihat matanya yang aneh dan tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia, itu bukan menjadi suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bukan?

"Apa aku benar?"

"Minggir, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Membunuhku?" Sasuke tersenyum sadis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu merinding. "Membunuh seperti apa?"

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan di perut si blonde nyaris membuat siempunya muntah. Ia terbatuk namun tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya. Sasuke masih dalam kondisi menindihnya. Sekali pun kali ini posisi mereka jauh lebih ekstrim. Sasuke duduk tepat di atas selangkangan Naruto.

"Kau masih berniat membunuhku?"

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Bugh!

"Hn?"

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Bugh!

"Hn?"

Naruto nyaris menangis. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya bisa memukul tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani memukulnya. Walau pun ia nyaris membunuh orang, tapi bahkan kakaknya yang paling kasar dan barbar pun hanya sekali menyerang tengkuknya membuat dirinya pingsan.

Dan siapa orang di atasnya ini?

Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

Kenapa dia bisa leluasa memukulinya?

"Sering menyerang tanpa balas diserang, heh?" Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau tidak sekuat apa yang aku pikir.

Manja, lemah, dan merasa hebat karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani membalasmu."

Naruto merinding saat Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

"Kenanglah namaku… Naruto…" Sasuke mendesis. Ia benar-benar serius mengancam. "Jangan sampai kau melupakanku, atau aku akan menghajarmu dan menyiksamu sampai mati…"

Dokter gila macam apa yang sebenarnya orangtuanya kirimkan untuk merawatnya? Naruto kali ini benar-benar sial.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke meludahi wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya merintih menahan perih saat air kotor itu mengenai salah satu lebam di pipinya. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan… apa yang selama ini korban-korbanmu rasakan…"

"Aku akan membuatmu berpikir dua kali, sebelum kau menyerang seseorang."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"U-Uchiha-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut menjawabnya. Meski sempat satu kali mendapat pukulan di perut, ia sama sekali tidak merasa dalam kondisi buruk. Sebenarnya… yang harus mereka khawatirkan adalah anak bungsu mereka yang saat ini sedang meringkuk ketakutan ditinggalkan Sasuke dengan kondisi pakaiannya yang berantakan di sudut tembok.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Naruto saat ini sedang merenungkan dirinya. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini tidak akan membuat keributan. Dan seperti peringatanku sebelumnya, untuk dua minggu ke depan, tidak boleh ada satu pun yang melihatnya selain aku."

"Sebenarnya therapy macam apa yang anda lakukan pada adikku, Uchiha-san?" Kyuubi yang duduk di kursi makan berhadapan dengan Sasuke itu memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia sedikit curiga dengan therapy rahasia Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki seumurannya itu lakukan di dalam kamarnya?

"Kenapa di antara kami tidak ada yang boleh tahu?"

"…"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat adikku sendiri walau hanya dari kamera?"

"Jika kalian tidak percaya, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Sasuke yang baru saja mengambil garpu dan pisaunya itu berkata datar, kembali meletakannya. "Aku akan segera pergi ke Melbourne."

"U-Uchiha-san, kumohon jangan diambil hati apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi." Kushina tampak kalang kabut. Ia tidak mau Sasuke pergi begitu saja sementara walau belum melihatnya, tapi dari kabar yang diberikan Sasuke, memberi tahu bahwa kondisi anak bungsunya saat ini jauh lebih baik. "Kumohon maafkan dia."

"Benar Uchiha-san. Kyuubi sangat menyayangi Naruto, mungkin sikapnya sedikit berlebihan. Maaf jika itu justru menyinggungmu." Minato ikut membujuk.

Sasuke diam. Suasana ruang makan kembali hening. Kyuubi pun tidak lagi banyak bertanya. Ruangan mewah dengan cat putih bersih itu terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Hiasan-hiasan keramik mahal mendominasi sekelilingnya. Sasuke bahkan bisa menebak, bahwa kaki-kaki meja makan yang kini sedang ditempatinya, terbuat dari emas murni.

Melanjutkan makan malamnya, Sasuke mulai memikirkan kali ini apa lagi yang akan ia perbuat pada si bungsu Namikaze?

Ahh… menjadi dokter jiwa itu ternyata cukup menyenangkan, ya?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Krieeet…

Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya langsung beringsut duduk begitu pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ini sudah menjadi minggu ke dua ia dirawat Sasuke, dan setiap malamnya, ia harus menjalani therapy yang menyakitkan namun terkadang juga 'sedikit' ia nikmati.

Dan seperti biasanya… kali ini Sasuke muncul dengan senyuman yang jauh lebih menawan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti orangtuanya dan kakak-kakaknya seperti yang sudah Sasuke jelaskan malam sebelumnya.

Naruto tidak boleh nakal apalagi mengadukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya…

Kecuali… jika Naruto mau menjalani 'therapy' kasar yang jauh lebih menyakitkan seperti saat pertama kalinya.

"Mama…" Naruto memanggil Kushina lirih. Ia begitu ingin berlari dan memeluk ibunya, ingin meminta perlindungannya. Tapi senyuman Sasuke dengan matanya yang menatap tajam itu seperti memaku kakinya.

Kushina tersenyum haru. Ia bahkan menangis sesenggukkan saat Naruto sejak tadi memilih diam dan hanya menatapnya saja. Naruto juga tidak menyerang ayah atau saudaranya seperti kebiasaannya selama ini setiap kali melihat mereka. Naruto hanya menatap mereka bergantian.

"Naruto…" Kushina hendak berlari memeluk Naruto, tapi tangan Minato menahan lengannya. Masih sedikit khawatir Naruto yang tidak bisa ditebak itu akan kembali berkelakuan liar. Namun Sasuke mengangguk menjanjikan, ia mengisyaratkan kalau Naruto tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Akhirnya Minato melepaskan cengkeramannya, ia membiarkan Kushina menghampiri putera bungsu mereka kemudian memeluknya.

"Mama…"

"Naruto… akhirnya…" Kushina tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya. Kyuubi pun hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengerti. Kenapa adiknya bisa berkelakuan baik dalam waktu secepat ini? Therapy macam apa yang sudah orang di sampingnya itu lakukan?

Dan kenapa… sejak tadi sesekali safir jernih adiknya melirik Sasuke ketakutan? Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa saat ini dirinya memang jadi anak baik.

"Tidak lama lagi ia akan bisa beraktivitas seperti yang seharusnya." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto kemudian mengelus surai pirangnya lembut. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak sampai ke mata. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Kushina. "Sekalipun tidak bisa normal sepenuhnya karena memang itu bawaan dari lahir, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan lagi menyerang orang lain.

Kau… tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun, kan Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia tidak boleh tidak memberi jawaban setiap kali Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa dia sudah boleh keluar?" Kushina bertanya penuh harap. "Sekarang… dia boleh keluar, kan?"

"Dia masih dalam pengawasanku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi mungkin sesekali aku akan mengajaknya keluar, mengenalkannya pada dunia luar."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Sa-Sasukeh…" Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia tidak bisa melawan saat mala mini lagi-lagi Sasuke datang untuk 'memakan'nya, memberinya therapy gila seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sekali pun sikap Sasuke memang jauh lebih lembut, membuat Naruto merasa hangat.

Apalagi saat wajah pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa itu tampan? Tapi yang jelas, di matanya Sasuke itu indah. Yah… Sasuke memang indah.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ingin keluar rumah?"

"Ya!"

Jawaban antusias Naruto membuat sang Uchiha tersenyum kecut. Walau bagaimana pun, Naruto hanya akan bertingkah jinak jika ia mengawasinya. Kemarin, saat ada pelayan yang mengantarnya makanan mendapat jambakan kasar dari Naruto.

Beruntung Sasuke sedang menuju kamarnya, hanya sedikit deathglare dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali menjadi rubah manis dan meringkuk di kasur.

"Tapi kau masih menyerang orang lain."

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Sebelum-sebelumnya kau juga berjanji Dobe…" Sasuke mendengus geli. Hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi, sebelum Sasuke harus pergi dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan si blonde yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Bahkan tingkah gilanya pun, membuat Sasuke terpesona.

Gila!

Apa si raven itu jatuh cinta pada pasiennya sendiri?

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi…" Sasuke tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup leher tan Naruto. Menghirup feromon memabukannya kuat-kuat. Naruto tersentak.

"Kau bebas… tidak akan ada yang memukulimu lagi, tidak akan ada yang memperkosamu lagi."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kuharap semua yang kuajarkan padamu tidak sia-sia. Sebelum kau menyakiti orang lain, ingatlah setiap kali kau menjerit dan menangis karena kusakiti, kupukuli. Agar kau tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh siapa pun lagi."

"Teme akan pergi?"

"Hn."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sasuke merasakan kehampaan yang berbeda. Ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mengecupi leher Naruto lembut, beranjak ke tulang belikatnya memberi sentuhan lembut dengan lidahnya. Naruto merintih nikmat. Ia yang ditindih Sasuke di atas kasurnya bergerak gelisah.

Bibir kering Sasuke turun ke dada sang blonde. Ia mengecupnya lembut kemudian menjilatnya naik-turun. Erangan Naruto kian membakar libidonya, Sasuke bertingkah kesetanan. Sasuke mengisap kuat-kuat putting Naruto, membiarkan saja tubuh tan itu terlonjak mengamuk.

Tangan putih alabasternya mulai merayap turun, membelai belahan paha si blonde. Ia tersenyum saat tangan Naruto mulai meremas-remas rambut ravennya, napas Naruto memburu, dan Sasuke kian bergairah. Naruto semakin hari memang kian menikmati permainan mereka.

Membiarkan dirinya terjerat dalam pesona sang blonde lebih dalam. Tangan Sasuke naik dan mengelus-elus milik Naruto yang sudah menegang. Mengocoknya pelan memberikan kekasih sebulannya itu kenikmatan. Erangan Naruto menjadi nyanyian merdu, Sasuke benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Sukeh… ngh…"

"_Yes, say my name, Dobe_…" ciuman Sasuke semakin turun. Ia mengecupi perut Naruto kemudian menjilati pusarnya lebih lama, setelah puas, ia semakin menurunkan ciumannya, menjilati milik Naruto yang kian menegang.

Sasuke mengulumnya, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang terus mengocok twinsball Naruto. Desahan Naruto kian menjadi, si raven justru tersenyum dan mempercepat tempo gerakan kelapanya.

Sedikit ada rasa tidak rela mengingat tiga hari lagi tugasnya akan berakhir. Ia terlanjur menyukai safir jernih yang selalu menatapnya polos. Balas menggeplak kepalanya setiap kali Sasuke berbuat salah. Awal-awalnya Sasuke memang selalu membalas setiap pukulannya jauh lebih menyakitkan, tapi semakin lama, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan cemoohan saja.

Ia tidak suka saat mata Naruto menatapnya ketakutan. Seolah dirinya ada monster yang hanya bisa menyakiti tanpa belas kasih.

"Te-Temmeh…"

Sasuke menghentikan blowjobnya. Ia hanya bergumam 'hn' saat Naruto melontarkan kalimat protes. Ia tidak ingin Naruto main sendiri.

Jemari lentik Sasuke mulai melumuri tiga jarinya dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari milik Naruto. Memberi perintah agar si blonde segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakanginya. Naruto dengan tubuh berkeringat dan kulit sedikit memerah itu menurut, ia berbalik walau sambil memberengut. Ia yang sudah sejak tadi telanjang bulat itu masih menyempatkan diri menendang perut Sasuke sampai terjengkang.

"Kau itu galak sekali."

"Biarkan saja Teme!" Naruto berteriak cempreng. Sasuke hanya mengelus perutnya kemudian tersenyum geli.

Sasuke mulai memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang Naruto, menariknya maju-mundur membuat pemuda pirang itu mengernyit tidak nyaman. Sekali pun sudah cukup terbiasa, rupanya memang forplay mereka itu tetap tidak menyenangkan.

Jari kedua, Naruto mulai merintih kesakitan. Namun ia tetap tidak protes, membiarkan saja Sasuke yang meningkatkan tempo gerakannya.

Jari ketiga.

Naruto kali ini menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia membenturkan ujung jari tengahnya ke titik yang sudah cukup dirinya hafal. Naruto mulai mendesah heboh, ia menikmati permainan Sasuke. Si raven mulai membungkukan tubuhnya mengecupi punggung berkeringat si blonde kesayangannya.

"Su-Sukeh…"

"Hn?"

Naruto tidak jadi berkata. Sasuke pun tampak tidak berminat menanggapinya. Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke menarik kembali semua jarinya, ia membuka resleting dan kancing celananya, buru-buru, ia melepaskan celananya. Tidak tahan karena juniornya yang tersiksa.

"Kau siap?" Sasuke mulai mengambil posisi. Ia mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Naruto. Si blonde mengangguk mantap. Ia memang sudah siap.

Perlahan, Sasuke memasukan miliknya. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, meredam ringisan kesakitannya. Sampai kemudian, Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya langsung menubruk titik G-spotnya.

"Su-Sukeh…"

"Ngh…" Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Ia menarik pinggul Naruto agar menekuk kakinya dengan posisi menungging, membuatnya bergerak lebih leluasa. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, suara desahan mendominasi kamar bercat orange berpenerangan redup itu.

Selama ini Naruto selalu berpikir.

Kenapa Sasuke selalu menyentuhnya?

Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah menginginkannya?

Sasuke seperti menjadi tameng, agar ia tidak melakukan lagi hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya.

Sasuke… bahkan bisa membuat amarahnya reda hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Apa Sasuke tidak takut padanya? Mereka bilang… Naruto itu monster.

"Sukeh!" Naruto menyerukan nama Sasuke disaat klimaksnya. Ia tidak berkutik saat Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuhnya. Terengah lalu menubruk tubuhnya agar terbaring kemudian memeluknya posesif.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu. Walau bagaimana pun, seringkali Sasuke memang terlelap di sisinya dengan Naruto yang terjaga lebih dulu. Apa si raven itu tidak takut? Apa Sasuke tidak takut Naruto akan menyerangnya saat Sasuke tengah terlelap.

"Takut apa?"

"Mereka bilang aku monster…" Naruto mencicit. "Aku juga memang sangat suka menyakiti orang lain. Apa kau tidak takut?"

Sasuke tersenyum disela-sela mengatur napasnya. "Apa aku terlihat takut?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memilih diam. Sasuke mengecup surai pirang Naruto yang basah karena keringat. "Sudah malam, tidurlah…" perintah Sasuke serak.

Naruto lagi-lagi diam. Ia membiarkan saja Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada putih berototnya. Naruto masih sibuk menerka-nerka. Kenapa Sasuke tidak takut mati di tangannya?

Sampai tanpa sadar, Naruto pun terlelap karena lelah.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Naruto, kenapa kau menyakiti orang lain lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti. Saat ini ia sedang mengadili Naruto di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Kushina, Minato, dan Deidara yang duduk mengelilingi Naruto juga tampak menatapnya heran meminta jawaban.

"…"

"Ada apa, Naru? Kau bisa ceritakan pada Kak Dei. Apa orang itu mengganggumu? Jika kau seperti ini, kami akan kembali mengurungmu di kamar." Deidara berkata lebih halus. Mungkin saja adik bungsunya itu memiliki alasan bukan?

Walau bagaimana pun, memang sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak menyakiti siapa pun. Naruto bahkan mau sekolah walau masih diawasi beberapa bodyguard di setiap sisinya.

"Kau menyakiti gurumu sendiri, Nak." Kushina beranjak dan duduk di samping putera bungsunya. Mengelus surai pirang itu penuh sayang.

"Bicaralah, agar kami mengerti apa maumu?" Minato mulai geram dengan kediaman Naruto. "Kalau begini, kau akan kami kurung lagi di kamarmu seperti dulu!" putus Minato mulai mengancam. Kushina menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kalau aku dikurung, Sasuke akan datang?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menyakiti gurunya agar Sasuke kembali merawatnya karena dirinya tidak sembuh dan tidak akan mau sembuh.

Minato mengangkat alisnya bingung, Kushina mengernyit, Kyuubi dan Deidara saling berpandangan.

Apa maksud Naruto?

"Aku ingin dikurung di kamar saja, agar Sasuke datang."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Nak?" Kushina bertanya tidak mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut agar anaknya tidak lagi bersikap ambigu. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin selamanya dengan Sasuke…"

Dan Minato… tidak lagi bisa melakukan apa pun selain membenturkan kepalanya ke sofa. Anaknya jatuh cinta, pada sesama pria, dan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke bilang karena waktu itu setiap hari dia memasukan penisnya ke dalam anusku, itu artinya dia sudah menjadi milikku. Suruh dia datang Papa!"

Semua orang menatap Naruto horror. Bahkan Namikaze Kyuubi, bisa meremukan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya dalam satu gertakan. Kyuubi menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia bersumpah akan mencari dokter sinting itu sekali pun harus mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia.

Beraninya…

Beraninya Sasuke Uchiha melakukan tindakkan itu pada adiknya yang sangat polos.

Sejak awal Kyuubi memang curiga dengan therapy rahasia Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia menyembuhkan pasiennya dengan begitu cepat dan membuat begitu penurut setiap kali ia mengeluarkan perintah?

Rupanya semacam therapy membuat pasiennya jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melupakan semua yang dikatakannya, heh?

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak Kyuubi menggila.

**The end**

**Hahaha. Oneshoot buat ngehibur diri sendiri ini. Soalnya fandom rate M SasuNaru kok makin sepi. Ini aku gak baca ulang sama sekali, jadi kalo ceritanya emang gajebo ya maklum aja ya. Nulisnya juga buru-buru. Entahlah, kenapa keburu-buru? Hahaha**

**Buat yang nge-PM aku, maaf belum bisa baca semua. Kok banyak banget ya? hahaha. Masih sibuk ma kerjaan. Jadi ke FFN pun makin jarang mampirnya. hiks**

**Makasih buat kalian yang bersedia baca. Mohon maaf jika ada typos ato alurnya yang terlalu kecepetan. Namanya juga oneshoot.**

**Berniat buat ninggalin jejak?**

**RnR peliis?**

**Trim's**


End file.
